


That Morning Things Changed

by CalypsoCatalyst



Series: The Odds [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is kinda sweet, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Hangover I Guess?, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Morning After, No One Does This Pairing, Poor James, Thomas Is Kinda A Dick, Unrequited Crush, but i love it, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalypsoCatalyst/pseuds/CalypsoCatalyst
Summary: James accidentally drinks one to many at a party and sleeps with his roommate Alexander, purely out of hurt from his unrequited love for his best friend, Thomas. This is the morning after, and things do not go the way James ever thought they would. Things change between him and Alex, for the better.





	That Morning Things Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic uh, ever. So please forgive any mistakes, grammar, spelling or otherwise. I love this pairing but no one writes about them to I guess I will! So yeah, thank you so much for reading, leave a comment if you'd like.

James Madison was not one alcohol induced fling. In fact James was never one for drunken sex in general. In reality he was to shy for things like that, he was a man of friendships: until it came to Thomas. God Thomas…. He didn’t even want to think about him right now. Especially with what he did last night.

               He turned his head and sure enough his friend and roommate Alexander Hamilton’s face calm in his sleep, wisps of his normally tied back hair framed his face. James wanted to suffocate himself with the pillow currently resting behind his head, he vowed in his mind to never drink like he had last night ever again.

               He watched Alex’s chest rise and fall in a gentle cadence for a soundless moment before he sighed. He knew this would be the calmest he would possible ever see the hyperactive man. He became restless, afraid of shifting the bed and waking his roommate which would mean he’d have to face him. He had no idea how he would react at all, would Alex remember anything? Would he be mad? Or worse, would he be smug? Knowing Alexander probably the latter.

               Ugh, he really didn’t want think about that, he just wanted to avoid it all. So instead, James slipped carefully out of the bed and snatched up his clothes quietly as he could and moved out of the room only glancing back at Alexander once.

               Only once.

               He went to his room pulling on fresh underwear with a heavy sigh. Next he slid into gray and forest green tattered sweats that dragged on the ground when he shuffled around. They were his favorites, and not because they use to be Thomas’s or anything like that. He then pulled on a navy blue pull over and walked to the kitchen.

               “Maybe I can just sidestep it…. Hell maybe he won’t remember.” James muttered to himself but he could quite ignore the uneasy feeling blooming in his stomach. A beautiful flower of anxiety was making its home in him growing with the sunshine of the situation. Alex wasn’t one to forget, even with the influence of alcohol hindering him. He would just have to wait and hope for the best.

               James decided to make himself breakfast. The cereal they had was stale and almost tasteless; it didn’t do much to distract him, from the fear coursing through him as he waited for Alex to wake. On one hand he could leave before he woke, but that would just make more of a mess of things. He would worry about it until he confronted it ‘No time like the present’ he thought in his head sighing internally.

               On the counter both Alex and his own phone sat tossed there haphazardly, looked like Alex’s phone had earned another crack on its screen during the course of the night. He reached out and pressed the power button on his phone.

               Two missed calls and seven unread texts.

               Perfect.

               James had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly from who the bulk of the messages were from. Flicking his thumb over his phones lock screen he tapped in his passcode. Sure enough, both calls were from Thomas and so where six of the messages. This didn’t surprise him, sometimes Thomas’s could be…. over-bearing in nature towards James. It could be endearing at times (In fact most things about Thomas James found endearing) but James wasn’t in the mood for it, especially lately. There was one text from his and Alexander’s mutual friends, Aaron Burr. He decided to open that one first.

               **From: Aaron**

**You two got pretty wasted last night before heading out. Bit of a long walk to stumble home on, you two make it?**

               **To: Aaron**

**Yeah, we made it, thank you for checking.**

After answering James felt the memory of last night creeping into his mind. Hands moving across the expanses of heaving chest, Alexander’s mouth inching up his neck like a wondering caterpillar. The sound of soft breaths panting in his ear paired with the musk of alcohol and sweat that hung heavy in the air. Alexanders voice, slurred and light behind him; he couldn’t really remember what he was saying but he knew it had made him breaking into more drunken giggles. Alex could hold his liquor much better then James could, but he seemed to be just as gone as he had been last night.

               James shuttered and shook his head. James could have stopped him…. But he hadn’t. That in itself already said enough. To avoid thinking much more about it he decided to look at the text from Thomas.

               Not the best choice.

               **From: Thomas**

**That disease of a roommate of yours is to handsy, get away from him and come back to the couch with me and Sally**

**From: Thomas**

**Jemmmyyy answer your phone**

**From: Thomas**

**WTF did you leave?! Where are you?**

**From: Thomas**

**Aaron said you left with Hamilfuck to walk home?!**

**From: Thomas**

**I don’t trust Hamilton with you; I would have driven you home**

**From: Thomas**

**JAMES, you’re too drunk to go home with him ANSWER YOUR PHONE**

               James grunted in frustration and rubbed his face dropping his phone to the counter, his cheeks burned slightly with annoyance and embarrassment. Like Thomas had any right to judge who he does or does not go home with. Not like they were together. ‘That role in Thomas’s life was for his new girlfriend Sally’ thought James bitterly. Alex was his roommate for god sakes, they live in the same place, and of course he went home with him.

               Then the squeaking sound of Alex’s bedroom door could be heard just down the hallway pulling James from his thoughts immediately. The muscles in James shoulders tensed and his throat constricted as footsteps approached behind him.

               Alex shuffled into the kitchen yawning while rubbing his eyes lazily “Morning,” he said casually. He was in his boxers, red with orange polka-dots, and nothing else. James still wanted to believe Alex was too drunk last night to remember anything but he knew that was naïve to think.  James made an effort to keep his voice steady “Good morning.”

               Alex slumped against the counter across from were James sat at the kitchen island and poured himself a cup of coffee.  James was not willing to look at Alex; he opted for pushing the soggy cereal in the bowl around aimlessly instead. A small sigh of satisfaction emitted from Alex’s lips after his first sip of coffee before he looked back to James.

               “What do you remember from last night?”

               There is was, the magic question. James forced out his answer quickly and against his better judgment, lied, “Not much, I remember drinking a lot. We came home together and… passed out I think.” He said quietly. Alex was silent and James clutched the pale marble counter with his left hand waiting for an answer back.

               Soon he couldn’t take the silence anymore, in an attempt to escape he stood spinning around and clearing his throat “Well I need to head- Mmf!” he hadn’t even seen Alexander move. He was faster than he had thought. Alex slid his arms around his waist drawing James even closer, his lips moving against his coaxingly. James mind was blank for a moment and his body was ridged, but Alexander was a convincing man in many ways. He slowly got James to kiss back with his enticing lips. Their chests pressed against one another’s as they kissed a moment or two longer. They pulled away mutually.

               Alex had that infuriating quirk of a smile playing on his lips, knowing and triumphant. James rolled his eyes seeing it. “You knew I was lying of course.” Huffed James still trapped between the kitchen island and the slightly taller Alexander.

               “How could I forget a night like that? Despite any amount of alcohol,” He teased wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. James groaned covering his face that was heating up more “You’re an ass,” he muttered.

               Alex steals a peck on his cheek before stepping back a little “Perhaps, but on a serious note I really did enjoy last night, it was nice to see you loosen up a little…. And you even smiled a bit.”

               “I smile.”

               “Are you kidding me? Hardly.”

               “How the hell would you know?”

               “Dude we live together, roommate news flash, you don’t smile a lot. When you do its rarely genuine anyway.”

               “What? What’s that supposed to mean?”

               Alex’s teasing look softened at that, James was sincerely confused. “James…” he bit his lip and chewed it between his teeth, like he was thinking about what to say next carefully. Alexander Hamilton never thought before he spoke, he just spoke most of the time. So the conversation was becoming more and more unnerving to James by the minute.

               “You know, once again James, I AM your roommate, maybe not your best friend but still your friend. I know Thomas’s new girlfriend is not….. Well it’s not great, for you, I mean. And Thomas isn’t being kind about it if he has any clue about your feelings.” He said unable to keep the bite from out of his voice.            

               At first James felt as if he had been slapped. He sort of had been, with the truth. Soon his face fell to one of exhaustion “I’m that obvious huh?”

               “No! No, not all, I’ve just noticed since we live together, ya know? You might be able to keep a convincing smile outside in class, at work, with Thomas, but here it’s your home. You let your guard down more, I can tell. Which is nice because I think you need a breather sometimes James. When you’re sick Thomas is down your throat about it, when you’re not you are doing overtime waiting tables or studying. I never have seen someone so horrible with time management. I know I’m a workaholic but I learn to manage that and take a damn break every once in a while. I think last night was good for you, because you were way stressed anyway.” Alex spitted out all in one desperate breath.

               James stared at him for a moment, holding Alexanders gaze for the first time that morning. James had almost forgotten the strange nature of Alex’s selective observances. He could be oblivious one moment and calculatingly watchful the next. Like a whirl wind, unpredictable and slightly insane, Alexander came in and blew everyone away. James was finding himself being caught in his ever roaring current. James smiled gently, maybe that was good for him to have. If he was honest with himself he knew Thomas getting this new girlfriend and him slipping back into the background so quickly did hurt like hell. Thomas still worried about him and was domineering but the girl reminded him that it was all out of friendship. Nothing more and it never would be more.

               What bewildered James is that Alex saw that and understood. Alex knew why James was drinking so heavily (Which he NEVER did). He knew why every time Thomas and Sally where near him he would try to inch away. He knew why James kissed him first that night once they had gotten home; he was lonely and heartbroken.

               As if Alex was reading his mind once more he moved cupping James cheek with a feather light gentleness to it. “I knew you didn’t want to be at that party, I also felt bad for dragging you there in the first place” He said. “I also know the drunker you became the closer you got to possibly snapping on Jefferson. So I….”

               “So you took me home” he murmured softly.

               Alexander beamed “Yep.” James relaxed his smile always familiar, comforting even. Alex stepped a little closer “And hey, Jefferson…. Thomas I mean is going to be Thomas. But you shouldn’t suffer for his inconsiderate tendencies. I hate watching him lead you on, not even you can deny that’s a dick move by him. No way he doesn’t know your feelings by now. So I don’t regret last night because you deserve, quite frankly, better than that.”

               James breath caught in his throat and that oh so familiar flutter in his chest swirled, a returning feeling only one other person had ever given him before. “I…. I don’t regret it either” he said quietly and his heart did another flip at the grin Alex gave him “Great. I’m glad.” He waits a beat gears moving in his head before speaking again “So, uh, do you wanna go grab some breakfast actually worth eating at the Yorktown Café?” he asked looking to James forgotten cereal bowl a blush dusting his cheeks now.

               James felt a wave of emotion wash over him, this amazing feeling of being asked for, being wanted. Thomas wanted him by his side but never the way he wished for. James was staring to believe maybe Alexander could help him heal from that.

               “I would love to Alex.”

               That was the morning where things changed.


End file.
